Past Present and Future
by Dffavid
Summary: They were high school sweethearts but when it came down to it, he chose basketball instead of her. what will happen when they meet again, 15 years later?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! My name is David and this is my first story! I've written a few chapters in my girlfriend's stories but according to her orders…

Some of the quotes here are from Grey's Anatomy.

Please let me know what you think about this story.

.

.15 years later

.

Gabriella – Pediatric Surgeon

Troy – P.E. teacher

Chad – P.E. teacher

Sharpay – Drama teacher

Taylor – Math teacher

Zeke – Owns a restaurant

.

.

.

Trailer (sort of)

They were high school sweethearts, the ones that would stay together forever

But when it came down to it he chose basketball instead of her;

He chose the easy way out.

She promised him that he would never see her again so she kept her distance from everyone else

But when a sudden turn of events makes them meet again

Will the love come back or are thing to different?


	2. Chapter I Presenting Troy and Gabriella

**I**

"_Sometimes the past is something you just can't let go of. And sometimes the past is something we'll do anything to forget. And sometimes we learn something new about the past that changes everything we know about the present."_

33 years old Gabriella Montez sat behind her big desk looking at the New York lights. She was done for the day and more than ready to go home but somehow she couldn't bring herself to leave her office.

It was very late already and her office was lighten up by the lights coming through the big window.

She knew why she couldn't get up to leave. She couldn't do it because she knew that he was right down the hall, in his office, having sex with another woman.

The worst part was that Richard wasn't technically cheating on her. They weren't in a real relationship.

Gabriella was a very successful Pediatric surgeon and he was a general surgeon. They had been friends for 5 years now but they had been having sex for the past 6 months. She knew that she didn't have the right to be mad at him because this relationship didn't allow her to be. It was just sex, nothing else. Sometimes he would stay over the night but that only happened when he was either too tired to get up or too drunk to drive home.

Now, she sat behind her big desk ready to leave but without the will to do so.

Gabriella decided to check her e-mails to pass time. She was tired and she needed to sleep but she just couldn't go home, not yet anyway.

Then she saw it: an e-mail from Taylor. She had no idea how she got her e-mail address but then again, it was still the same as back in high school.

Gabriella had never spoken to any of her high school friends again but she knew exactly what they were doing. She knew that Taylor was a Math teacher, Sharpay was a drama teacher, Zeke owned a very good restaurant and Troy and Chad were both P.E. teachers. She knew what they were doing but not where they were doing it or if they had a family now.

Everyone had tried to contact her a few times, even Troy, but she had ignored them all, she had to keep her distance for her own good. She needed to protect herself. She needed to stay away in order to get her life back together.

She fought an internal struggle: should she open Taylor's e-mail or should she just ignore it? It had been at least 10 years since any of them had tried to contact her.

For a few minutes, Gabriella stared at the computer screen. She was different now. She was not the girl that they knew anymore. Sure, her figure was the same but that was about it. She dressed differently now, with more elegant and fitted clothes that showed her curves and her personality was different too. She considered herself to be better now.

Finally, she decided and opened the e-mail.

It was a wedding invitation. Taylor and Chad were going to get married and this was their way of inviting her. On the e-mail they explained that they had wanted to send her a letter but they didn't had an address so they had to do it by e-mail. Their phone numbers were on the end of the e-mail and she wrote them down along with the date of the ceremony and the address.

Gabriella sighed and looked at the clock. It was past 2 a.m. and she needed to rest so she turned off her computer, grabbed her bag and jacket and left, thinking about their wedding. It was in July, 4 months from now so she still had some time to think about it.

While waiting for the elevator she noticed that there was still light in Richard's office but she was way past caring at that point. She just needed her bed and a good night of sleep.

.

.

.

Troy looked down at the watch on his wrist. It was midnight and he was tired. He was helping Chad and Taylor. They had just bought a new house and they needed all the help they could get with the moving. Chad and Troy were both P.E. teachers in a LA high school and Taylor had just gotten a job there too. They were currently helping Taylor with all the living room furniture but after a long day of work, none of them was really into it so Taylor sent Troy home to rest and sent Chad to bed. They could take care of it the next day.

Troy grabbed his phone and car keys and went home.

Taylor had told him that they had sent Gabriella an invitation to their wedding. He was more than okay with that. Things between them had ended badly but he had tried to make them right. Too bad that she hadn't even answered his calls. He regretted that rash decision almost every day. He wasn't even sure if she was going to answer Taylor's invitation.

No one had heard a single word from her in 15 years. They didn't know what she was doing, where she was, if she was okay…

Troy finally parked in his garage and entered his house. He was the only one from their group of friends who was still alone. Well, truth to be told, he wasn't really alone.

When he reached his living room he noticed the TV still on and his mother sitting on the couch. She turned to him and smiled.

"Hi, honey! How did it go with Chad and Taylor?"

Troy sat next to her.

"Okay, I guess. I'm so tired right now…"

His mother smiled at him and got up

"Then you should rest. I'm going home too."

"How did she behave?"

The older woman's smile grew.

"She was an angel as usual. Has been asleep for hours now. Don't wake her up!"

"Don't worry, mom. I won't disturb your angel!"

"Well, good night honey!"

"Good night, mom!"

With that, Troy's mother left the house. Troy got up and went upstairs after turning off the TV and all the lights. He tried to make as little noise as possible but that was not enough. When he reached the middle of the hallway he knew that he had been caught. A little and sleepy voice called him from one of the bedrooms.

"Daddy..."

Troy smiled and entered the bedroom. Elizabeth had just turned 5 years old. She was his daughter and the result of a very bad relationship. Troy had to beg her mother not to have an abortion. As soon as Elizabeth was born, the woman disappeared and Troy was more than okay with that. She had his blond hair and his blue eyes. He was happy about the fact that she didn't look like her mother, not even a bit.

He smiled at his daughter.

"Hey, princess! Why are you still awake?"

She stretched her arms so Troy could pick her up. He smiled and did just that. She immediately hid her head in his shoulder and hugged his neck with her small arms.

"Come on…you have to sleep now!"

She shook her head and hugged him tighter making Troy laugh lightly.

"Let's make a deal then. If you go to sleep now, we'll go for ice cream in the park tomorrow. How does that sound?"

He could feel her smile and took her to her bed once again, pulling the sheets over her so she wouldn't be cold. He kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Beth!"

"Good night, daddy! Love you!"

"Love you too!"

And he went to his own bedroom with a smile on his face. His little girl was absolutely amazing…

.

.

.

.

Okay, so here it is. Please let me know what you think about it…


End file.
